Miss You More
by Right In Front Of Your Eyes
Summary: Riku's writing letters to his love-- and it's not who anyone thinks.


Miss You More 

The paper stared back up at Riku as he watched it in disbelief. It wasn't moving, nothing interesting was written on it, only the lyrics to a song he'd just written. A song he'd written in a desperate hour, lonely and depressed, and under way too much stress. He rifled through the pile in front of him, which contained several pages of letters, poems, songs and drawings he'd completed in the past hour or so. Most of them would never again see the light of day; he was destined to destroy them, or suffer the string of humiliation that would come to him if Maleficent were to find them. She'd share them with the others for sure, and they'd all have a good laugh. 

He found a blank piece of paper and began to write another letter, this one to summarize what all was in the pack on the floor. It could almost be considered a love letter; although he didn't like that phrase, it was too girly for him. It wasn't the easiest thing in the world to write either. The object of his affection was younger, by almost a year, and Riku wasn't sure they'd understand all that he was about to say, but he was going to try. He'd kept the secret for too many years, and now he and his love were separated. _You never know what you've got 'til it's gone_, he thought, _and that time is now._ So he planned on giving this letter and all the things he'd written to this person, confessing his love and true feelings.

He started the letter out with a few lyrics to the new song:

_So many reasons that I find to run to you _

_'Cause there's so little loving in my life, now I'm away _

_And thinking about it, I want things back how they used to be _

_'Cause there's no way around it, nothing good comes easily _

_So much between us and we both know that it's wrong _

_So I'll keep on waiting till I'm back where I belong _

And the words, "Dear Sora,"

**********

The halls of Hollow Bastion echoed with emptyness. An occasional Defender wandered by on patrol, but paid no attention to Riku. The Heartless all understood that he was in control here, in absence of Ansem and Maleficent, and his outfit declared that. The black and purple armor hung on him and showed off features he'd never noticed on his own body, and the white wrap-around was a nice touch- but it just wasn't him. That day when the sky just sort of 'opened up' and swallowed him, he never dreamed in his worse nightmares that all this could happen. Riku wasn't normally a fighter, but a lover all the way. And he loved Sora. As much as he tried to hide it, make up stories, or chase after Kairi, it was all just a cover up. Secretly, he wanted Sora. They'd grown up together on that island, and Riku had grown to love him early on.

Sora, unfortunately, didn't feel the same way. His attention was always on Kairi, and he made it clear that he was straight as the palm trees from the start. Riku was nothing more than a friend 'competing' over the same girl. _If only you knew the truth, Sora,_ Riku wrote in his letter. 

_So here I am all by myself thinking of you, nobody else _

_There's a feeling inside and as hard as I try it just won't go away _

_Are you finding it hard it all on your own _

_Having to face each night alone _

_Knowing you are the one with the love that I need _

_And I miss you more each day _

It was equally devistating the day that Riku met back up with Sora. By then, he'd already been approached by Ansem, and pretty much been giving the ultimatum of 'Kill or Be Killed'. He was forced to join up with the Heartless after Ansem revealed that he had the heartless Kairi, and that he would destroy her if Riku didn't obey him. Sora loved Kairi too much for Riku to let Ansem have her, and he therefore succumbed to doing the villians' wishes.

It was no surprise to Riku when he heard that Sora was the chosen one to weild the keyblade, Sora had a heart of gold, one that no shadow monster or idiot on a power trip could take away from him. It was killing Riku to think that Sora would be furious; after all, Riku was on the side that had Kairi's heart, and he couldn't very well just give it back.

_So many feelings; emotions running away with me _

_'Cause it's you I believe in and a love that runs so deep _

_So much between us and we both know that it's wrong _

_Now I keep on waiting till I'm back where I belong _

_Back where I belong _

"Riku,"

Riku turned to the snakey sounding voice behind him and saw Maleficent standing there. She smiled slyly as he tried to cover up the pile of paper in front of him.

"What do you want now,"

"I've come to inform you that the boy has sealed the keyhole to Neverland, Hook has failed in stopping him, and he is currently on his way to Hollow Bastion,"

"It's Sora..." he said, through clenched teeth, "He has a name,"

"For my purposes, 'the boy' suits him fine. It is your place to destroy him and his allies and deliver the keyblade to Ansem," The raven on her shoulder cawed in conclusion.

"And if I don't?"

_So here I am all by myself thinking of you, nobody else _

_There's a feeling inside and as hard as I try it just won't go away _

_Are you finding it hard it all on your own _

_Having to face each night alone _

_Knowing you are the one with the love that I need _

_And I miss you more each day _

"I'm appalled at your utter disobedience," Maleficent sneered, "And yet amazed at your bravery,"

"What bravery?"

"Standing up for yourself," A voice from the shadows called. Riku saw Jafar, Hades, Clayton, and Oogie Boogie walk out and together with Maleficent form a circle around him as he sat on the floor.

"Ansem will kill you if you fail, you do realize that don't you?" She ran a green hand along his chin. Riku turned his head the closer she got. "It would be a shame to see such a beauty like you go to waste," She finished and the others laughed.

_So I keep on waiting till I'm back where I belong _

_Back where I belong _

They left him then, the door echoed through the hall as he gathered up the pages scattered around him. Ansem could try to kill him, remove his heart and put it with the others in his collection, but Riku knew he'd never find it. Half of his heart was there with him, on the paper, and the other half he knew Sora carried with him in his travels.

_So here I am all by myself thinking of you, nobody else _

_There's a feeling inside and as hard as I try it just won't go away _

_Are you finding it hard it all on your own _

_Having to face each night alone _

_Knowing you are the one with the love that I need _

_And I miss you more each day _


End file.
